Boho Salon
Boho Salon is a role-playing salon group owned by . Boho Salon is known for its main game /Boho Salon V3/ and its rapid growth in late 2016. Boho Salon hit the front page and gained over 300k members in the span of a few months, which caused people to speculate that they had botted members.The slogan is "where the weaves start!". Ranks Although there are specific ranks for each service offered at Boho Salon, every employee can work any service offered at the salon. Games Salon At the salon customers can make an appointment for a new hairdo, a new look, a complete makeover, or even a relaxing spa day. Employees fulfill the customers requests by doing what was asked of them on their appointment card. Cafe When the salon fell into brief period of inactivity due to renovations and preparations for the next version of the salon after the resignation of their first scripter, FrankieTheDino, Boho came out with a café style game for group members to play, which was a build previous used for the group Chicken Express. Customers could order food and drinks. The employees would stand behind the counter and fulfill customer orders and earn points for doing so. Team Games Boho Salon Team Games is where admins of Boho Salon will host questionnaires and have tournaments for group members to play in. 2 teams will play against each other in minigame-style and trivia competitions that are controlled and hosted by admins. BLOXY Awards Boho Salon and Boho Salon V3 were nominated for "Favorite Social Group" and "Favorite Breakout Game" during the 2016 BLOXY Awards. Boho Salon was later nominated for "Best Social Group" and "Favorite Clothing Company" during the 2017 BLOXY Awards. Again in 2018, Boho Salon was nominated for "Favorite Clothing Company" and won. The Boho Salon victory was highly criticized, as Boho Salon is not a clothing company and is instead a roleplay group. The Hacking Incident In May 2017, a rogue staff member was able to gain access to Boho Salon's owner's account after the owner gave the staff member her password. This gave the person full access to the group. After stealing the owners limited items, they then proceeded to de-rank all of the group's High Ranks, change the group owner to themselves or a friend, and shut down the game. This was effectively the downfall of Boho Salon, as neither the group or game have been as popular ever since. The group managed to slightly recover in recent months, but since then the Salon has never been fully readded as the two of their scripters have since resigned and removed the required assets from the game. Other Salon games have come out, but have only been out for weeks at a time for unknown reasons, usually without any scripts. The group lost over 100,000 members and dipped to below 1,000,000 members, but has since regained many of those members and now has over 1,067,000 members. The group has just very recently released a new salon; Boho Salon V4, though not as popular as the first released, and has lost a great amount of players due to this incident, as well as their bad reputation and being inactive for almost a year. Criticism Boho Salon has received much criticism from players. This includes criticism for not having a dedicated Salon game for over a year, as most of the new salon games are up for short periods of time. Other criticism spans the lack of maturity from the owner and HRs who have occasionally attacked people using the group shout. A previous developer for the group, TheSharkyDev, has accused the owner of stealing his limiteds to fund ads for the group, and the former Co-Owner, MissShu, has also accused the owner of scamming him and being disrespectful.